Los Wandering Dragonians
by nathweasley-siriuslover
Summary: Esta es la historia de unos personajes: los Wandering Dragonians, unos estudiantes de Gryffindor, 20 años después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron en la escuela. ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Acaso se puede viajar en el tiempo? Los hijos se encontraran con los


**Summary**: Esta es la historia de unos personajes: los Wandering Dragonians, unos estudiantes de Gryffindor, 20 años después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron en la escuela. ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Acaso se puede viajar en el tiempo? Los hijos se encontraran con los padres.. ¿y tienen la misma edad? Historia inspirada en un RPG. Léanlo y comenten!!

**Nota del Autor**: Esta historia fue inspirada en un juego de RPG, los estudiantes en cuestión son personas reales, cada quien con su personaje en la historia. Los Wandering Dragonians vienen siendo como los Merodeadores, pero mucho tiempo después, y no son 4, sino 7. Dedicada a mis amigos los WD: Tess, Tony, James, Lils, BJ, Caro. Espero que les guste!

Solo los personajes principales y algunos profesores son míos, todo lo demás, pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Introducción**

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban almorzando en el Gran Salón, se escuchaba un bullicio tremendo. En todas las mesas de las casas, los grupos de amigos hablaban sin parar, pero especialmente, en la mesa de Gryffindor, había un grupo de estudiantes que hablaban acerca de las clases de ese dia, y de cómo no habían podido dormir la noche anterior, gracias a la mejor del grupo cuando de bromas se trataba: Maraudergirl.

La noche anterior habia puesto una bomba fetida debajo de cada cama de los dormitorios, de chicos y de chicas, de su año. A la mañana siguiente, los de los demás años agradecían no haber sido sus víctimas, pero ella les aseguró a sus compañeros que después de unas compras en Zonko's, no estarian tan agradecidos. Las bombas estallaron cerca de media noche, haciendo que sus compañeros (excepto ella, claro esta) saltaran de miedo y gritaran, despertando a los demas alumnos. Tuvieron que dormir en la Sala Común, y si es que durmieron. Se pasaron la otra mitad de la noche platicando y jugando ajedrez mágico.

"Hey Marauder, me pasas la mantequilla, por favor?" preguntó la que estaba lejos del alcance de la mantequilla. Ella era Roxanne Yarwood, pero sus amigos la llamaban Roxy, o Rox. Era una chica con cabello café y rizado, una de las mentes brillantes del grupo. Maraudergirl, que su nombre verdadero era Freda Potter, le pasó la mantequilla. Roxy la tomó y untó su pan tostado con ella.

"Hey Roxy, cuidado!"

"Que?" Roxy volteó, pero demasiado tarde. Un pedazo de huevo le acababa de pegar justo en la cara.

"Jay!!" gritó.. por unos segundos se quedó quieta, con las cejas fruncidas, después tomó una servilleta y se limpió la cara. Los demas comenzaron a reir, incluyendo el que le había aventado el huevo, solo que el estaba en el suelo, riendo aun mas fuerte que los demas. Su nombre era James Kerson, era un chico alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro, y era el blanco favorito de las bromas de las chicas.

Roxy tomo el pedazo de huevo del suelo y se levantó para devolvérselo a Jay, pero la chica sentada a su lado la detuvo.

"Roxy, vas a conseguir una noche en detención"

"Pero el empezó" se defendió Roxy

"Si, y luego el te lo va a devolver y luego tu.. y nunca van a parar" Roxy tiro el pedazo de huevo sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados. No estaba enojada por la pequeña broma de Jay, sino porque no se podia vengar.

La chica que la detuvo fue Lilica Granger, comúnmente llamada Lily o Lils, la prefecta de Gryffindor. Casi siempre estaba en su rol de prefecta, cuidando a sus amigos de detención y salvando los puntos que habían ganado durante el año.

"Oye Lily, una guerra de comida no estaría mal.. hace mucho que no lo hacemos" preguntó una chica pelirroja, guiñando un ojo, mientras que despistadamente tomaba el pedazo de huevo de la mesa y se lo aventaba a Jay por debajo de la mesa. Aun seguia en el suelo riendo, y justo cuando se iba a levantar, el huevo le pegó justo en la cara.

"Hey!" gritó

"Si, si estaría mal... la profesora Halliwell esta volteando para acá" dijo Lily mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

"Gracias" murmuró Roxy a Nath, mirando a Jay con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara

"Fue un placer" sonrió Nath

Nathalie Weasley (Nath para sus amigos), estaba sentada enfrente de Roxy. Esta pelirroja no era tan maliciosa como los demas, pero le encantaban las bromas y ayudaba siempre que tenia oportunidad. Era algo asi como el cerebro del grupo, y planeaba las cosas de manera que ninguno saliera afectado con puntos menos para Gryffindor.

"Asi que que vamos a hacer mañana?" preguntó la otra pelirroja del pequeño grupo, Tzitel Houston. Estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, junto a Jay, quien ahora comia una tostada con mermelada.

"Que tal quedarnos en la Sala común, estudiar para los exámenes, y salir solamente para comer?" dijo sarcásticamente el chico sentado al otro lado de Tzitel.

"Si claro, Neo.. y que mas? Hacer un horario de tiempo completo en la Biblioteca?" respondió de la misma manera

"O.... podemos ir a Hogsmeade" dijo en un susurro malicioso de manera que solo sus amigos lo escucharan "Claro, si Lily esta de acuerdo" y volteó a ver a su amiga. Neo Slipknot era el otro chico del grupo, de cabello tan negro como el de Jay, pero un poco mas alto y delgado.

Lily frunció el ceño unos segundos, pero luego sonrió "Claro que podemos ir.. ya hace tiempo desde la última vez que tomamos cerveza de mantequilla!"

"Siii!!" dijo Roxy

"Pero Roxy" interrumpió Tzitel "solo dos cervezas de mantequilla para ti.. no mas"

"Mmm esta bien.." murmuró Roxy sonrojándose. Había algo en la cerveza de mantequilla que la ponía como borracha cada vez que la tomaba.. empezaba a reirse y a hablar sin sentido.

Al día siguiente era sábado, así que tenian el día libre. Tomaron su desayuno y fueron a la sala común a terminar algunos de sus deberes (gracias a Lily, que los había estado apurando). Cuando terminaron, permanecieron un rato mas en la sala comun, para asegurarse que los demas Gryffindors no extrañaran su prescencia después.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se podían ir, caminaron fuera de la sala común, y siguieron el tan conocido camino hacia el pasaje secreto que los llevaría a Hogsmeade. Pronto, estaban frente a la estatua de la bruja, la cual bloqueaba el camino entre ellos y el tunel.

A/N: este capítulo esta corto, pero el proximo estara mas largo.. espero que les guste! Ya en el proximo se empieza a desarrollar mas la historia.


End file.
